Barry
Barry Nathan Kramer (born December 3, 1989) is a co-host of Table Flip, an occasional host of Steam Train and Grumpcade, and, most notably, one of the editors of Game Grumps, ''alongside Kevin. Game Grumps Barry was originally the editor of Game Grumps. His duties included everything other than the actual recording: editing, scheduling, uploading, and making the episode titles, descriptions, and thumbnails. He took this role so that Jon and Arin could dedicate themselves more to their own series. He was chosen for this role mainly because he lived with Jon at the time. He started his job in September 2012, uploading Yoshi's Island and Super Smash Brothers Brawl episodes and editing Mario Party 4 episodes. Barry's role as editor was originally kept as a secret until the Battletoads episode. Since then, Barry has become both a popular and important part of Game Grumps. Barry created one special Game Grumps Animated, as an April Fools' Day joke, called Grep Animated. He later did another one in July, 2015, called "Lost at Sea." Barry has so far appeared in all episodes of Steam Rolled, where Steam Train challenged Game Grumps to a 2v2 battle in Quake III Arena, CS:GO, and Worms Armageddon. The fourth epsiode was a free for all between Arin, Barry, Ross and Suzy in Mario Party 4. Because Danny Sexbang is a prominent part of both Steam Train and Game Grumps; Ross was left alone on the Steam Train Team so Barry filled that role. At the end of CS:GO Barry spoke for the first time, simply saying, "Thanks for having me." So far, Barry has won, or been on the winning team in every game they have played on Steam Rolled, except for the TowerFall episode and the Fortune Street series which were won by Arin. Even though he has been featured four times as a guest, Barry made his first official appearance on Steam Train in the episode Cliffhorse, and has been a recurring host, especially in horror play-throughs. Other Barry assisted Jon in the making of his series, co-writing various episodes (such as ''DinoCity BRO!!!, Starfox Adventures: Stairfax Temperatures, and 6 Horrible Boss Battles) and helping while Jon is shooting the live action segments of his videos. He has also starred in the Minecraft Hardcore series, the DayZ Hardcore series and the Terraria Hardcore series by Austin "PeanutButterGamer" Hargrave on his secondary channel PBGGameplay, with Jon. He has also assisted Ross in the filming of the live action skit of his The GapDerpcraft Short. He also did the audio and lighting for Suzy's London Fashion Week - The platform giveaway!video, with Arin and Chris "OneyNG" O'Neil. He also appeared on NinjaSexParty's video for Let's Get This Terrible Party Started! (which also starred Jon as "Main Party Invitee" and Ross as a "D&D Nerd", was directed by Arin and had Suzy working on props), as a member of the Country themed Bar Mitzvah band Shalom on the Range, with his brother Alex and El Cid. He now appears frequently in Ninja Sex Party videos as the recurring background character "The Barricorn," the Barry Unicorn, or being killed by Brian several times. Barry also his lent his name to Samurai Barry, a member of NSP's fictitious arch nemesis band Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Game development Barry has contributed to the game design and audio of multiple games, including Soof, Thicket, and Ourobot. Education Barry went to Palos Verdes Peninsula High School. Before this he attended school along with Jon (from elementary school). He graduated from the Gallatin School of Individualized Study at New York University in May 2012, where he majored in Video Game Theory and Design and minored in Business of Entertainment, Media, and Technology. Personal Life Barry was born and raised in Los Angeles (source: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRhMKsfMo6c&feature=youtu.be&t=8m40s). His birthday is on December 3rd, as he said in a Reddit comment. Barry has an older brother, Alex Kramer. His father is a cyclist. His mother operates the YouTube channel dmkeng1984. Quotes Gallery Trivia * Barry has been a member of Game Grumps longer than any other person in the channel other than Arin, as he joined in September 2012. * While studying abroad in China during college, Barry went rock climbing and it "kicked his ass". * Barry's favorite color is purple, and his favorite animal is the pygmy marmoset. * Barry seems to have a strange affection for unicorns, as he happily portrays "The Barricorn" in many of Ninja Sex Party's more recent videos. * Barry says he is Blood Type O Positive. We may never know if that's actually true or not. * Barry is typically considered the closest thing the Grump crew has to a straightman, as he often behaves "normal" when the other members of the crew begin to act up. * Barry's name is included in the credits of The Stanley Parable in the "A Special Thank You To" section, most likely because he is claimed to be a big fan of it in the episode. * Barry is not a fan of horror games, and as mentioned in the first episode of SOMA with Ross (who is equally scared of horror titles), admits to being "a baby" when playing them. * Barry's height is reportedly "like 5'9"ish" as he stated in this Reddit thread. * Barry has seen Dan's penis, as stated by Dan in Super Mario Galaxy: Episode 4. * Barry has stated the favorite thing he ever edited was Bill Nye on the phone from Super Castlevania IV episode 9 Stop and Go. * Barry has started watching Steven Universe and thinks it's "pretty swell". His current favorite character is Onion. (source) * Barry and Jon defeated the Enderdragon in Season 1 of PeanutButterGamer's Minecraft Hardcore. * Barry officiated the wedding of Suzy and Arin, he found it fun and easy. * Barry is a fan of the band Gorillaz, this is evident by his Vine where he has their self-titled album as a vinyl record, as well as singing the Chorus to their song "Some Kind of Nature". Category:People Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators Category:KittyKatGaming Guests